


Interrogation

by argelfraster



Series: Interrogation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argelfraster/pseuds/argelfraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Resistance take their time rescuing Rey, and she has an elongated stay with the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank everyone who has commented and enjoyed this fic. I am floored by the amount of positive feedback I've gotten, and appreciate every one of you!
> 
> Second, I update this fic once a week.

Rey breathed slowly in and out. Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. In fact, she was so tense she thought her heart would beat right out of her chest and onto the cold, sterile floor. _Calm down,_ she instructed herself mentally. Even the voice in her head sounded weak. _Being scared is what they want._ But how could she not be scared? She was far from her home planet of Jakku, and far from that beautiful green world –Takodana was it? Would she ever see either again? Rey could feel the sweat pooling underneath the cuffs on her wrists, and prayed that when the interrogation began she would not let down her friends. It was the first time she had any, after all.

The door slid open with a soft “swoosh.” Two boot clicks sounded, and then another “swoosh” as the doors closed. Rey opened her eyes. Her mouth felt as dry as the deserts of Jakku as she scanned the long figure in front of her. Licking her lips, she forced herself to look into the red eye pieces of his helmet. Kylo Ren.

A sudden calm swept over her, mixed with anger. This… _monster_ murdered dozens of innocent people on Takodana, and who knew where else. And if Rey had shown any sign of weakness back on that gorgeous emerald planet, she knew he would have slaughtered her too. There was only one thing that he wanted, and it was also the one thing that kept her friends and the Resistance ahead of the First Order: the map to Luke Skywalker. Or rather, a piece of the map. It seemed inconsequential now, but Rey was determined to withstand whatever Kylo Ren decided to torture her with.

All this time he had been standing, purveying her form with his inhuman red eyes. Suddenly—so suddenly that Rey flinched—he walked slowly around her. Rey fought to keep her eyes trained on him, but gave up after he rounded the back of the chair. Breathing heavily, she uttered, “I won’t give you the map.” The sentence echoed even in the small interrogation room, reverberating off the cold metal walls.

“I don’t expect you to,” Ren replied smoothly, making his way back into her field of vision. _Click, click._

Narrowing her eyes, Rey spat, “Then why did you bring me here?”

“Oh,” he said casually, “you won’t give me the information, I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take it from you.” With that, he raised his arm quickly, his hand forming a claw as he reached out towards her.

Hot needles suddenly began barraging Rey’s mind. She grimaced, sweat instantly beading on her forehead as she furrowed her brow in pain. This must be the Force. Maz’s description of the all-encompassing energy had not prepared Rey for this siege. Gasping, Rey screwed her eyes shut in concentration, focusing all of her energy in fending off attacks from the monster in front of her. She imagined a fortress, tall with thick walls, and desperately hoped her will would reflect that.

Just as quickly as it began, the pain stopped. Rey’s head hit the back of the chair as she drew in ragged breath after breath.

A pause. “You’re strong,” Ren observed clinically, his tone neither impressed nor dismissive. “You’re also scared.”

“Of course I am,” Rey gritted her teeth. “That’s what happens when you’re chased by a faceless monster.”

“Faceless?” Ren mused.

He was entertained, Rey realized with a sickening twist of her stomach. Her pain was _fun._ Ren then grasped his helmet with his hands, and pulled it off, the contained air releasing with a quiet hiss.

“I have a face,” he murmured, leaning in to peruse Rey’s own face with his startlingly human eyes. “Not many deserve to see it.”

Rey turned away from his gaze. He might look human, but he certainly didn’t own an ounce of humanity.

“What happened to you?” she whispered.

Ren’s gloved hand found her chin, forcing her to meet his brown eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked lightly, scrutinizing her as one would a particularly interesting beetle.

When her efforts to free her chin from his hold failed, Rey glared obstinately. “How can you live with the amount of despair you’ve caused?”

The left corner of his lips twitched. Releasing her chin, he stepped back, his hands held behind himself. “It’s for a greater Purpose. One that soon all will come to understand.”

“You’re delusional.” The second Rey uttered those words, she knew she would come to regret them. Ren lost his aura of scientific interest, as it was replaced by cold fury. Reaching his arm up again, he rested his fingertips onto her skull, using the Force to scour every dark part of her mind.

“You’re scared,” he repeated, whispering poisonous words into her ear. “You’ve been scared your entire life. Where’s your family, little girl? They’re never coming back for you.”

Rey gasped, her mind scrambling to protect itself, but the comment hit home. Not only that, but the loss of control made her feel naked and ashamed. She bit her lip as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

“You’ve worn your hair this way your entire life because it’s the only thing that your parents would recognize now that their little girl is all grown up,” he hissed. “That traitor FN2187 is the closest thing you would call a friend, and you don’t know a single thing about him.”

FN2187? Who was he talking about?

“And ah… _Han Solo._ He’s the father figure you never had. Trust me, he should never have been a father to anyone.”

Ren released his hold on her. Stepping back, he put on his helmet. “This was enlightening. Let’s do this again.”

He exited with another “swoosh,” and Rey was left alone, bound and confused, but must of all ashamed. How could he have breached her mind so easily? And those things he said about her parents…could they be true? And who was FN2187? Chewing the inside of her cheek bloody, she felt her sadness hardening into determination. He would not touch her mind a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was back on Jakku. A feeling of clawing desperation filled her, and she heard herself cry, “Come back!” But it was too late. They weren’t coming back. They were never coming back.

All of a sudden, as if her head had been underwater, she had a moment of clarity. This was not reality. This was an interrogation tactic used by her captors, the First Order.

“Very impressive,” Kylo Ren noted, as if commenting about the weather.

Rey surfaced back to reality with a gasp. She had gotten better at recognizing these attacks, but the emotions they made her feel could not be lessened. Even so, panting and sweating, Rey could not help but smirk triumphantly. _This_ was one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy, and she could withstand his mind tricks.

“You must be uncomfortable,” Ren said.

“Uncomfortable” was a mild description. All of Rey’s muscles and joints were burning with disuse. Although she habitually flexed her muscles, her body was still crying out for exercise. She had only been allowed out of her restraints once, and it was to relieve herself. She was accompanied by a squad of Storm Troopers, and had never been so humiliated in her life than when she had to perform her bodily functions in front of them.

Rey could not stop herself from throwing a biting remark. “Wouldn't you be uncomfortable strapped to this chair hours on end while a masked figure tormented your mind?”

Ren tilted his head to one side, red lenses flashing. “This torment you describe is not at all unlike the training I went through under my Master.”

He walked around her chair, gloved hands lightly touching her tanned skin. Rey shuddered. Then— _click_. The bands released—she was free.

Rey had to stop herself from bolting straight for the door. After hours of disuse, she knew her muscles would need time to readjust, and falling face-first onto the floor would not strengthen her position. Carefully she made her way out of the chair, anxiety building as she wondered why Ren would allow her such a privilege. When she confirmed that she would not topple over, she turned and faced Kylo Ren.

This was her sole chance to run—and what was worse was that Ren knew it too.

However, he simply watched as Rey stretched, her eyes on him for any sudden movements. Her hands itched for her staff.

“You needn’t be so cautious,” he shrugged. “I do not intend to hurt you.”

Rey could not stop herself from unleashing a throaty snarl. “What do you call those mind tricks then? Do you think those did not _hurt?_ ”

“The first step towards becoming a servant of the Dark Side is to relinquish all attachment to those we once considered… _family._ ” Ren placed a strange emphasis on the word—it hardly made its way out of his mouth.

Rage colored Rey’s world red. She felt herself stumble in anger. She hardly had any memories of her family as is—how _dare_ he try and make them meaningless. Almost without realizing it, Rey pushed with her mind, harnessing the power of the Force for the first time. When she saw Ren’s posture falter, angry triumph made her increase her attack tenfold. He would feel everything he had made her feel—the desperation, the loneliness, the solitude.

“Good. Your use of anger becomes you,” Ren murmured, his voice slightly strained.

All at once, Rey released her hold. She was panting, her hands on her knees. What had she just done?

“You are stronger than you look,” Ren observed. Unexpectedly, he removed his helmet, as if she had somehow done something that warranted the privilege of gazing upon his face.

Rey stood up, crossing her arms. “Why did you release me?”

Ren walked toward her, his boots making ominous _click, click_ s across the luminous floor. Rey forced herself to stay in place, her eyes locked on his in a battle of wills. It was as though she were a child again—whoever blinked or looked away first lost. However, this time Rey knew there would be serious consequences for perceived weakness.

Ren finally reached her, and bending down he whispered, “We will be Master and Disciple. You will follow me in all things, and when you are ready, you will join me and help me conquer the Resistance.”

His breath against her ear made her flinch involuntarily. Knowing it was a stupid idea, but no longer being able to withstand his proximity, Rey shoved him backwards. “I will _never_ join you or the First Order!”

Ren snarled and raised his arm. All of a sudden, Rey couldn’t breathe. She grasped at her neck, where it felt as though a hand were crushing her esophagus, but could feel nothing. Glancing down she saw that she was hovering at least six inches off the ground.

“You. Will. Obey. Me.” Ren growled, then moved his arm swiftly to the right. Rey was abruptly thrown to the side of the interrogation room, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.

Although she was no longer being choked, she could hardly breathe. Her lungs were paralyzed from impact. In her daze, she saw drops of blood dripping onto the ground and wondered where they came from since there was no pain. Then, as the shock subsided, she was in agony. Her lips were torn from where she bit them as she was thrown. Rey was confident a rib was fractured, since drawing in a single breath was absolute misery. She had faced worse injuries before simply trying to survive on Jakku, but at least there she had her staff. Here she was defenseless, against one of the vilest warriors in the entire galaxy. The absurdity of the situation made her snort, which she instantly regretted as another round of torture enveloped her chest.

She heard Ren’s _click, click_ ing, and before she could process his approach, he raised her up, supporting her under her armpits. His rage had subsided—his features once again took on that damned façade of clinical observance. Ren’s eyes focused on her lips, where her blood was spilling down her chin. In one quick motion he leaned down and licked it, tasting her.

“That was unprofessional of me,” he said. Rey did not know if he was referring to his fit of rage, or the fact that he had just tried her _blood_.

He carried her—almost gently—back to the chair. When he made sure Rey was sitting, he strolled over to the intercom. “Medic requested,” he said shortly. Turning around, he grabbed his helmet. Just as he was about to place it back on his head, he faced her. “I’m sorry.” Then, without another word, the helmet resumed its place, and his presence was replaced by a medic droid.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey let the medical droid—and outdated 2-1B unit--confirm that her rib was merely fractured before allowing it to wrap a tight bandage around her chest. Unfortunately, the unit quoted, there was nothing to do about her torn lip. She wanted desperately to calm down, but her heart rate refused to let up, and she knew there was nothing she could do about the adrenaline rush but let it run its course. Or…use it to her advantage. The droid was busily using a scalpel to cut and tie off the bandage around Rey’s chest. Without hesitation Rey grasped the scalpel, careful to not let its sharp edge further injure her, and thrust it directly into one of its vision sensors. She hadn’t seen a 2-1B unit in ages, but if her years of scavenging served her correctly, its central processing unit lay directly behind its eyes.

Her intuition was accurate: the droid quickly powered down without a functioning CPU and lay in a metal heap on the floor. Rey stepped as lightly as she could around the droid, pocketing the scalpel for later use. Old habits screamed at her to check the droid for valuable parts, but Rey knew time was of the essence. She ran to the door, checking for any inconsistencies in the metal, anything at all she could use to her advantage. It appeared to be controlled by a side panel on the adjacent wall. Rey pored over it. The panel was similar to the ones she had seen in old Galactic Empire war ships back on Jakku, however she had never actually seen one working. In different circumstances she would have been absolutely fascinated. Frustration mounting, Rey cursed when she realized the panel could not be forged with a code, but would only open for authorized personnel. She kicked the door in anger and immediately regretted it when the movement pained her ribs. Sliding down the wall, she sat on the floor panting from exertion when her eye landed back on the medical droid.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Rey got up slowly and made her way over to the droid. _The 2-1B unit got in this room somehow…perhaps it had some sort of identification tag in its… Aha!_ Rey popped open a small compartment in the droid’s hand revealing a small chip. Scrambling to the panel, she held her breath as she pressed the chip to the blinking screen. And then… _Swoosh_. The doors opened. Rey popped her head out, looking left and right for any signs of oncoming Troopers. When it appeared that all was clear, she ran straight out into the hall.  

“Halt!” a voice rang out. “Prisoner, get back in your cell.”

Cursing, Rey turned around. She was certain she hadn't seen anyone in the halls, and yet a Storm Trooper was behind her, his blaster pointed directly at her head. 

“One wrong move and I’ll shoot,” he cautioned.

Rey allowed herself one second to assess the situation. It was an empty threat. He wouldn’t dare shoot her, not when Kylo Ren himself wanted her alive. At least, she hoped he wouldn’t. _It’s now or never,_ she thought grimly to herself. Before the Trooper could react, Rey crouched and propelled herself towards the soldier. Sticking out a leg, she swung it, catching the Trooper behind the knees causing him to collapse comically. His blaster went off, a blue laser narrowly missing Rey’s ear before hurtling off into the distance. Thanking her lucky stars, Rey wrenched the blaster out from the Trooper’s grasp and slammed it directly into his skull. Hopefully he was simply knocked out.

She was now a scalpel and blaster stronger than she was ten minutes ago. Looking around again to confirm that she was indeed alone this time, Rey hoisted the blaster into a steadier grip and made her way down the corridor. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, but was glad to be out of that blasted chair regardless. The hallway took a sharp turn, and when she arrived at the other side, she was back in the interrogation room. Furrowing her brow, Rey turned back and retraced her steps. She was absolutely certain she hadn’t gone the wrong direction. There had been no mistaking it was _her_ interrogation room—the 2-1B unit was still crumpled on the floor. Rey thought of doubling back to the room and closing the door in order to delay the eventual realization that she was gone, but quickly dismissed the idea. She had already gone the wrong way once and could not afford to lose any more time. Except… here she was again, at her cell. That same chair. That same droid. What was going on?

“You’re much easier to control when you’re hurt.”

The voice came from behind her. Whirling around, Rey let loose several ineffectual shots from her blaster.  The blue lasers hung in the air, buzzing with power, but ultimately useless. Kylo Ren stood just three feet from them. Rey cursed inwardly; her aim was true, but mere blaster shots were no match for the Force. Ren began walking towards her, but did not try to dodge the hovering lasers. He walked straight through them and continued onwards as though they weren’t even real.

Rey stumbled backwards in shock. “They’re not real,” she whispered, drowning in sudden realization. She dropped her blaster with a loud _thunk._

“Very smart,” Ren said, his pace never wavering.

“ _What is this?!”_ Rey screamed frantically, looking around herself for an environmental cues that everything was a lie. She had only experienced this sort of alternate reality before, and it was when she had held that lightsaber…

“Oh, you know what it is,” Ren said mildly. “You just haven’t quite come to terms with it.”

He reached her, and she refused to cower. Looking into his brown eyes, Rey ordered with more confidence than she felt, “What. Is. This.”

“I’ve been testing you,” Ren explained. “To see your true nature. Did you really think we would still employ 2-1B units? They haven’t been used since the Clone Wars.”

Rey forced her breathing to return to normalcy, and concentrated on the 2-1B unit in the room. As she put forth more concentration, the unit slowly began to melt directly into the floor until it disappeared entirely. It had never been there. The Storm Trooper had never been there. She was back in her chair. Back in the interrogation room. And the only reality was Kylo Ren.

“I wanted to test your abilities to help yourself. Your usefulness. Your ability to think, and think quickly.” Ren paused. “You did well, if you want to know.”

Rey looked down, she was back in her bonds. Had she always been there? Had everything been a manipulation of the Force? She opened her mouth to speak, and fresh blood filled her mouth. Her lips, at least, she had not dreamed. When had reality stopped and the manipulation begun?

As if he could read her mind, Ren continued, “After I placed you back in the interrogation chair, I myself tended to your wounds. Did you not find it the least bit suspicious that your bonds were not placed back on you in the test? I thought that would surely give it away.”

Rey clenched her fists futilely. She had never felt more helpless, not even when she had been abandoned on Jakku.

Ren reached out a gloved hand towards her face, and Rey hated herself for pulling back—albeit fruitlessly. He tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, his fingers pausing at her jaw and then tracing down to her chin. Rey shuddered in disgust.

He studied her features as though her nose, eyes, lips, cheeks had the map to Luke Skywalker tattooed on them. Minutes passed between the two silently, and then as if an alarm rang, Ren stepped back abruptly and left without another word.

It was the first time Rey began to doubt her own sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

She was being moved. When she first heard the regular tapping footsteps approaching her room, she felt her innards twist in anxiousness. She did not know if she could withstand another mind test—her rib was still injured, and although she hated herself for it, Rey was frightened. If Kylo Ren could submerge her into a world so realistic, how could she possibly know when he did it next? Was this reality now also a test?

Two Stormtroopers entered with a _swoosh_ from the door. One busily went about undoing her bonds while the other aimed its blaster at her, daring her to try and escape. Rey was as pliable as putty. She was injured, she had been locked in the interrogation chair for well over a day, and her mind was scattered. The Stormtrooper that undid her bonds placed shackles on her and roughly shoved her towards the door.

“Get a move on, scavenger scum.”

Rey sharply gasped as she stumbled forwards. Her rib was howling in pain and her legs shaky from disuse. Both Stormtroopers took her arms from either side and half lead-half dragged her down the halls. It looked exactly as it had from her vision. Rey shuddered, and then something caught her eye. Light glinted off the metal of one of the trooper’s blaster. It read: SJ-6394. She bit the inside of her cheek in sudden thought. Why did that series of letters and numbers look so familiar? Then it came back to her.

“Who,” she began, her voice came out strangled. She subtly shook her head and tried again. “Who is FN-2187?”

The Stormtroopers acted as though she had never spoke and continued leading her down the hallway. Rey concentrated, ignoring the pain in her side. “Who,” she repeated slowly, “is FN-2187?”

To her surprise, one of the troopers answered. “FN-2187 is a traitor.”

The other trooper sharply looked at the other one. “Why did you answer her?”

The answering trooper slowed his steps minutely, but it was enough to cause his fellow soldier to lurch forward, dragging Rey agonizingly between the two of them.

“I…I don’t know.” He sounded as shocked as Rey felt.

“Why is he a traitor?” Rey pressed on, eager to latch onto the only new information she had heard in days.

“He betrayed the First Order and joined the Resistance.”

This time the other trooper answered. SJ-6394. Rey’s breathing became shallow as her heart pounded in excitement. She could control them. She could make them answer. Then, hesitation and fear gripped her. _What if this is another test?_

They continued on, both troopers looking extremely confused by recent events, but carried out their duties regardless.

Determination filled Rey. She knew Ren could not control her for long, and this simulation—if that was what this was—had gone on much longer than the last one. She had to take a chance. Screwing her eyes shut and focusing all of her concentration to fix on the Stormtroopers, she ordered, “You will let me go.”

The troopers spoke together, “I will let you go.” They simultaneously unhanded her, and the absence of support almost caused Rey to fall. Catching herself, she continued, directing her order. “You will unshackle me.”

“I will unshackle you,” SJ-6394 said as his partner watched silently in compliance.

She rubbed her wrists once the shackles lay useless on the floor. “Get rid of those, and don’t tell anyone about this.” As they began leaving, Rey remembered one more command. “And drop your blasters!”

“I will drop my blaster,” they repeated in unison. They left together, footsteps staccatoing down the hall, and Rey could feel her heart pounding. This was freedom. _Actual_ freedom, not a test. She had to be quick, and she had to be quiet. No one knew she was free yet, and she could exploit that ignorance.

Rey had to get to the docking bay, and fast, if she wanted to escape. Picking up a blaster, she turned it around in her grip. It felt eerily similar to the one in her test. An involuntary shudder ran the length of her spine. _Toughen up,_ she told herself firmly. This was no time for hesitation. Picking up the other blaster, she hid it safely in what she could only assume was a storage closet of some sort. She wanted the second as back up, but knew carrying two at once would jeopardize her aim, and she was no great shot to begin with.

Rey had no idea how to get to the docking bay, but assumed that if she stayed out of sight and wandered around long enough, she would eventually find _something._ It was a bad plan, but she could not risk using the Force on another unsuspecting Trooper. It made her feel dirty—making them do what she wanted. Stormtroopers were no saints to begin with, but then…FN-2187, whoever he or she was, was different. According to SJ-6394 they had defected. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind. She could think about the mysterious soldier later—now she had to _move._

Docking bays were traditionally on the lower levels, however Rey could not risk using an elevator. She set her mouth in a grim line. Things were about to be complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren had been meditating when he felt Rey escape from the interrogation room. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes opening slowly. She was crafty, that was for certain. Rising from his sitting position on the floor in a fluid motion, his black robes swirling around him like thick ink, he strode forward to his control panel. He had turned off his camera feeds for the purpose of meditation without distraction, but now flipped them back on with relish. _Let’s see how far she’s gotten._

Ren watched with mild interest as Rey manipulated the two Stormtroopers into dropping their guns and leaving. Unknown to her, he had been planning on moving her to this exact meditation room. Ren had sent two Stormtroopers specifically because he knew she was powerful enough to use the Force on one…but two? At once? Ren unleashed a sadistic smirk. Never had he had the pleasure of housing such an exceptional prisoner. He watched patiently as her slender form made its ways through the _Finalizer_ ’s halls. She handled the blaster as though she had never held one before. Ren remembered back on Takodana when she had fired several haphazard shots at him. Her aim was terrible, and yet, he knew, she was still dangerous. Deadly, even.

He could see the excitement and anxiety building on her face. _How adorable_ , he thought, _She thinks she’s going to actually escape._ Ren switched his gaze to another camera. A patrolling Stormtrooper was just about to round the corner into the corridor that Rey was in. Ren watched with increasing curiosity. How would she handle this? She jumped when she saw the Trooper, and immediately fired the blaster. The shot hurtled away off camera, her aim even worse than he remembered. He could almost _hear_ her cursing. _We really must install auditory functions on these cameras,_ Ren reminded himself distractedly. Narrowing his eyes, he peered attentively at the black-and-white screen. She was mind controlling the Trooper. No doubt making him tell her how to escape. Reaching out with his own mind, Ren overrode the Stormtrooper’s simple thoughts. _Give her the directions to my meditation room._ On camera, the Trooper stiffened, and then his arms gestured, pointing her straight towards his chambers. Rey nodded, and then after a few parting words that Ren couldn’t hear, began running lithely down the hall. Straight. For. Him.

Ren could feel his excitement mounting, but struggled to remain calm. He approached his communicator, dialing the _Finalizer_ ’s bridge. Hux answered, his expression turning sour when he saw who had called.

“What is it?”

“I want all Stormtroopers to clear halls B6 and B7.”

Hux looked as though he had just gotten a whiff of Bantha dung. “Are you still conducting your little experiment?” he sniffed. “There are more important things to do than—“

Ren interrupted him unceremoniously. “That is all, General.” He disconnected abruptly, knowing how much Hux hated it.

Despite their dislike of each other, Ren watched as, per his commands, guards emptied the halls. He sat back down on his meditation platform, closing his eyes. He had no pretense of actually meditating, he was much too excited. No, he was imagining Rey’s shock, consternation, and despair when realizing she was simply a pawn to use as he wished. He licked his lips. And she had tasted so _good_ ; he had to taste her again.

* * *

 

Rey’s heart was pounding so fast she thought she might actually faint. But fainting was reserved for ladies, not a “scavenger scum.” She furrowed her brow. She had been discriminated against her entire life for being human, for being female, for being an orphan, for scavenging to _survive._ It had always made her bristle, but for some reason a Stormtrooper saying the same things truly rankled her. _Those murderers have no right to judge me,_ she thought heatedly. So what if she was a scavenger? At least she had never _killed_ anyone before.

Her ire clouded her mind. It was not until she made it down one corridor and onto the next, per the Stormtrooper’s directions, that she realized she had not seen another guard in a while. Her footsteps slowed. To be fair, the hallway she was in now was dimly lit and looked as though it were infrequently used. Rey knew for certain that the Trooper had not given her inaccurate information. She had, after all, used the Force to compel him to answer her truthfully. Guilt twisted in her stomach. Never had Rey thought that she would be able control three people in one day. What was separating her and the likes of Kylo Ren? She used people for her own benefit, just as he did.

Looking around herself, Rey continued down the corridor with trepidation. It looked different from the rest of the ship. The architecture was consistent, but the _feeling…_ She felt scared. Why?

At the end of the hall was a door. As she approached, it opened silently, beckoning her inside. The hairs on the back of her head prickled in anticipation. She stepped inside, and the door closed behind her, but this time there was a _click_ as a lock was turned. Rey whirled around, instantly sensing something was _definitely_ wrong, and began shooting the door with her blaster futilely. How could the Trooper mislead her? Was she not as strong with the Force as she thought? When the bright blue lasers from the blaster did nothing but singe the door, leaving ugly black burns on its metal exterior, she began kicking it desperately. It was useless. Turning around, she gripped her blaster with more strength than she thought she had.

In the middle of the dark room was a dark figure. Rey’s heart dropped to her stomach. Kylo Ren. His helmet lay next to him, and his eyes were closed. The loudest sound in the room was her own breathing. This was it. This was where she would die.

“You made it,” Ren said evenly, his eyes never opening.

“How?” Rey asked hoarsely, fear closing her throat. “I made that Stormtrooper tell me how to get to the docking bay.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What did you _do_?” she ordered, hands shaking in anger. Rey forced herself to calm down. After all, her aim was already unstable enough without emotions clouding her movements.

“I have years of training,” Ren answered, his eyes finally opening. He rose languidly, daring her to shoot him. “You can the master Force as I have, if you agree to be my apprentice.”

“I don’t appear to have a choice,” Rey responded shortly, dropping the blaster with a heavy _clunk_. She had been foolish to even entertain the idea of harming him with it.

“Smart girl,” he whispered, his words caressing her.

She shuddered.

“Let your training begin.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ren wasn’t stupid. He knew well that if he began teaching Rey the intricacies of the Force, she would no doubt use it against him. Eventually. His pride almost stopped him in admitting it, but Rey had the potential to be even stronger than he was. But at that point, Ren hoped with a sadistic smile, she will have given her entire being to him. He would be able to control her, body and soul. For now, Ren knew he had to break her. Having been independent her entire life, Ren knew Rey would not be easily persuaded. He might have to use more…physical means.

“What are you smiling about?” Rey spat disgustedly.

Ren jerked himself out of his perverse fantasy, focusing on the slim figure in front of him. She was trying to act as though her rib didn’t hurt, but Ren could see the way she favored her right side. Unexpectedly, guilt twisted in his stomach. He hadn’t _meant_ to hurt her…

“You’re in pain,” he stated simply.

Rey stiffened. “I wonder how that happened,” she hissed sarcastically.

His guilt amplified, and Ren struggled to keep the emotion off his face. He must not show any weakness. Sith did not feel petty emotions such as guilt.

“I,” he began slowly, testing the words. “I…My temper is sometimes rather volatile.”

Anger blossomed on Rey’s face. “Oh? I hadn’t noticed.”

Her sarcasm cut through any remnant of guilt Ren felt. How _dare_ she be so flippant with the leader of the First Order? Knowing he was on the tipping point of dissolving into fury, Ren took in a deep breath, and let it out evenly. _Calm down._ He could not afford to hurt her again. The First Order could greatly benefit from a fighter such as her.

“You’re quite the little manipulator, aren’t you?” he said, cocking an eyebrow, taking another direction.

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in self-righteous confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Ren began pacing around the meditation room, keeping his eyes trained on Rey. This was working. “You convinced that traitor FN-2187 to help you. You’ve somehow convinced the entire Resistance that you are worth saving. How do you do it?”

“Worth saving?” Rey breathed. Were they sending someone to help her?

This was the moment Ren had been waiting for. Approaching his control panel, he flipped on his video feeds. The screens flickered to life. Rey squinted her eyes. What was she looking at? Then it dawned on her: She was looking at the outside of the _Finalizer_ as it floated in space. Then, something zoomed quickly by the camera. An X-wing? It was quickly followed by another ship—a Tie-fighter.

Ren carefully monitored Rey’s expression. “We caught these X-wings approaching a few minutes ago. It’s a pity.”

Her heart dropped to her stomach. _No_. Rey faced him, pleading. “Please, don’t.”

Ren smirked callously. “Beg.”

Rey covered her mouth with her hands, eyes growing larger as she kept watch on the feeds. One X-wing exploded, its wing hurtling off into space. She flinched, drawing in a long breath.

“Please,” she repeated, turning to him. Her hands clasped together, knuckles turning white. Ren looked in satisfaction as her eyes grew as big as saucers. Imploring him. “Please don’t hurt them.”

Ren, feigning ignorance, tilted his head to the side, looked at her quizzically. “Oh? Why not?”

Rey’s chest burned, and she manually forced herself to continue breathing. “What can I do…to make you stop.” She screwed her eyes shut, knowing this was what Ren had wanted all along. She was playing completely into his trap, but had no other choice.

“Well,” Ren drawled, enjoying every second of her agony. “For starters, the map to Luke Skywalker.”

Rey could feel her blood rushing through her, her adrenaline building. “I…,” she began, despair filling her. “I can’t.”

“Then I suppose it doesn’t matter if…” Ren turned to a feed showing another X-wing. Pressing a button, the camera zoomed in on the ship’s cockpit, showing a granulated picture of the co-pilots. Finn. He was manning the guns while another Resistance member maneuvered the X-wing so it deftly dodged around the wreckage of burning ships. “…if this one dies.”

Rey bit down on her tongue, hard, at the sight of her friend. Blood filled her mouth. Swallowing the blood and the bile that had unexpectedly risen in her throat, Rey reached out, grabbing Ren’s cloak.

“Okay,” she said quietly, eyes downcast.

Ren relished her touch and acquiescence. “The map?” he prodded.

Rey met his gaze. Her eyes were hollow. “I will give it to you. Please, don’t shoot them.”

“A wise choice,” Ren remarked, eyes glittering.

Making his way to his communicator, Ren dialed the _Finalizer_ ’s bridge.

“Hux, cease all fire immediately.” Step one: Establish trust.

A disgruntled Hux launched into protest. “You’re being bewitched by that scavenger girl! Snoke will hear of this, I swear to you, and—“

Ren shut down the communicator mid-sentence. Rey watched the video feeds with bated breath as the Tie-fighters began returning to the star destroyer. The X-wing that housed her friend beat a retreat, accelerating into hyperdrive and then disappearing in a blink of light. She let out a sigh of relief.

Ren appeared behind her; she could feel his presence. His gloveless hands touched her neck softly, making their way down to her heaving shoulders. His touch was unexpectedly warm.

“It’s time for your payment,” he whispered into her ear.

Rey trembled in loathing—for both herself and Ren. And he called _her_ manipulative? Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stand straight and tall. He had forced her hand. There had been no other choice, she consoled herself.

Ren waited patiently. Bending down, his lips pressed against her neck. Rey yelped, turning quickly, hand raised.

Ren grasped her wrist, twisting unmercifully. She gasped, doubling over in torture. He forced her against the wall.

“I don’t like liars,” he murmured, tightening his grip. Unbidden, a moan of pain escaped Rey’s lips, and she hated herself for it.

Closing his eyes, Ren leered, savoring the sound. “Are you a liar?” he asked.

“N-no,” Rey panted.  

“Or do you wish for me to take it from you? Will that make you feel any less of a traitor?”

 _It probably would_ , Rey acknowledged wryly.

As if he could read her mind, which, Rey reminded herself, he _could_ , Ren took her silence as tacit agreement. Leaning against her, he rested his face against her hair, smelling her.

  “I’ve been so patient,” Ren mumbled, partially to himself. Rey futilely tried to wrench her wrist from his grasp, disgust building in her stomach.

“Do you know how much control it took,” he continued rhetorically, his eyes wandering vacantly, “to be patient with you? When I’ve known all along you would be mine?”

Her wrist was on the verge of fracturing from the pressure. Tears crowded Rey’s eyes from the agony.

“You revolt me,” she choked out, grimacing.

“What a pity.”  He let of her wrist, and Rey dropped to one knee, cradling her arm. “But you will obey me.”

And she would. Whether she wanted to or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update this fic once a week on Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Rey knew beyond a doubt that she could not give Ren the map to Skywalker. Not only was she loath to betray her comrades, but she was also very much aware that the minute she gave Ren access to the map she would be completely under his control. He would make her his disciple, and she would have to obey him. Rey had to bide her time until she could escape, or until the Resistance could rescue her. Thinking bitterly about how close she had been to freedom, Rey knew full well her freedom would most likely depend on the first option. And, unfortunately, that meant not angering Kylo Ren and not obtaining any more injuries that might hinder her escape.

Rey sucked in a breath through her teeth. To be a living doll for Kylo Ren to do with as he pleased… her stomach curdled in anxiety and disgust…and fear. Having lived on Jakku her entire life, where women were scarce and honorable men even scarcer, she knew what Ren wanted. And if escaping depended on being amenable, then she would have to be just that.

“I can sense your fear,” Ren murmured, the tip of his nose gently caressing her hair.

Rey shivered, and before she even knew it, covered her face with her hands. Although she knew docility was assuredly the only strategy to eventually make an escape, she could barely come to terms with it. It went against every ideal she valued; this tactic, she recognized, challenged her very being. However, there was no other way: she had no weapons, she was too weak, and he had leverage. At least Finn would be okay, she told herself. _You did a very noble thing_.

“I see you are still reluctant to part with the map,” Ren continued, placing a kiss right beneath her ear. Rey felt like vomiting. “Previously I had been following protocol, but now I see I will have to use my own persuasion techniques.”

“Was strapping me in a chair for days on end _protocol_?” Rey managed to snarl.

Ren chuckled lightly. Rey had never seen him in such a good mood before. “Well, you see, most do not last as long as you did. In fact, the last prisoner we had only lasted, let’s see,” he pondered aloud, an evil spark in his eyes, “two minutes.”

It was a bitter triumph at least, Rey consoled herself, to have resisted the First Order for so long.

Ren leaned closer, and Rey could feel his bodily warmth emanating off him. She flinched and wanted to back away, but was trapped by the wall behind her. She felt dwarfed by his sheer size. Her head barely reached his collarbones.

Suddenly, without warning, Ren jerked her chin upwards and crashed his lips onto hers. Shock caused Rey to gasp, and her hands placed themselves instinctually on his chest, attempting to push him away. Of course, like everything else she had done, it was useless. He was as unmovable as a fallen AT-AT. Ren roughly moved her hands aside and placed his possessively on her waist.

In any other circumstances, Rey would have extricated herself by a quick jerk of her knee, but was held immobile by her own sense of hopelessness. If she managed to escape from this situation, it would surely anger him, and he would hurt her, and so on and so forth. Desperation settled on Rey’s chest like a heavy weight.

Ren paused, his eyes wild. “Accept it, Rey. This was meant to be. We will rebuild the Jedi Empire together.”

Fighting the almost uncontrollable urge to wipe her mouth, Rey met his gaze, her chest pounding. She licked her lips, parting them slightly, and an idea sprang into her head when she saw him glance at her wet mouth lustfully.

“Yes,” she said slowly.

Ren’s eyes widened minutely.

“Let’s rebuild the Empire together,” she said as sweetly as she could muster. Then, fighting every impulse, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

There was a pregnant pause in which a million uncertainties bombarded Rey’s mind. _What if he doesn’t buy this? What if this backfires? What if I can’t be convincing enough?_

Ren threw back his head and let out bark of laughter. His smile was gruesomely wide. “Smart girl,” he cooed, caressing her face. Rey made herself sink into his touch, and turning her head, kissed the palm of his hand. Ren groaned quietly, and then grabbing her thighs, lifted her so she was wrapped around him.  Rey’s mind was screeching at her. _It’s not too late to stop this. There must be another strategy._ There might be another strategy, Rey accepted grimly, but this was the one most likely to succeed.

Ren carried her into another room entirely and dropped her onto what must have been his bed. Rey’s heart was beating so erratically that she could have sworn in code it would have spelled out _LIAR, LIAR._ If Kylo Ren noticed, he didn’t say anything. Her rib, still bruised, panged in distress as she landed with an unceremonious thump.

Grabbing the tops of her loose pants, Kylo Ren pulled them off Rey, tossing them aside. Kneeling, he pressed his face into her underwear, inhaling deeply. Rey swallowed back the bile that suddenly filled her mouth. She had never been this exposed before in her life, and the fact that it was _Kylo Ren_ who would be the first to see her like this filled Rey with anger. Anger towards him, anger towards herself. However, she had to do what had to be done. Clasping her hands so hard that her nails cut into her palms, causing small crescent-shaped grooves that smarted and bled, Rey forced herself to moan in a believable fashion.

_Live through this, and don’t look back._

Ren moved further south, kissing and suckling the insides of her thighs. He took the delicate skin between his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to cause Rey, for the first time, to naturally gasp aloud. She grasped the sheets, screwing her eyes shut. _Live through this, and don’t look back._

Ren’s hands crawled beneath her underwear, feeling her prominent hip bones, and then hooking around the fabric, pulled them down deftly. Rey bit her lip so hard she reopened the wound. _Am I strong enough to endure this?_ she asked herself desperately. Inhaling sharply, Rey quieted her mind. _Live through this, and don’t look back._

Ren buried his face inside her, clutching her thighs in a punishing grip. He licked her slowly, from her taint to her clitoris. Rey writhed in his grasp, the new sensations bombarding her—a sensory overload. Adrenaline mixed with fear mixed with pleasure. He took her into his mouth, sucking gently. _No, no, no, no_ Rey chanted mentally. _Do not…_ do not _come._ She would not—could not—give him the pleasure.

Ren touched her with his able fingers, slipping one inside her wet vagina and massaged upwards. Rey involuntarily arched her back in pleasure. His finger slick with her juices, Ren focused his mouth on her clitoris, licking and sucking as his finger pounded a demanding rhythm inside her. Rey could feel herself winding up, knowing what was about to happen. She gulped deeply, grinding herself against Ren's waiting mouth, the sheets damp with her sweat.

And then he stopped.

Rey’s chest was heaving from exertion; her vagina ached from the sudden loss of touch, but she was thankful he stopped before she lost herself. She looked up at Ren, hair clinging to her moist forehead. Tossing her pants back at her, Ren said calmly, “Get dressed,” and promptly left the room, leaving Rey confused and devastated.

She curled onto her side and tried to muffle her sobs. _Live through this, and don’t look back._  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheduling will be a bit off, but you can count on an update once a week. Thank you for reading!

Rey’s nose stung. Blinking away angry tears, she rubbed her face harshly. Human bodily functions were so _stupid_ , she thought, frustrated. She could never have afforded to cry on Jakku—water was far too rare. And now that she could expend all the precious water resources her body had, she couldn’t even properly appreciate it.

_Get dressed._

Those were the two haunting words Ren had uttered before leaving her completely alone and confused. Rey had never been so humiliated in her life. It no doubt gave that sick sadist pleasure knowing that he had brought her to the brink of climax and denied her satisfaction. Not only that, but she had been fighting the looming orgasm the entire time—how did he have such control over her body? She shuddered at the memory of his hands dancing around her hip bones. His hot touch on her inner thighs. His _mouth_ …

Rey felt a violent need to vomit, but choked back the bile—ever the pragmatist. Well now here she was. Dressed. Alone. Shivering. She never thought she’d miss it, but Rey longed for the searing heat of Jakku. At least it was familiar.

“You need a teacher.”

The voice came from behind, but Rey fought the urge to turn around. She grasped her upper forearms tightly, pushing herself to do what had to be done to win her freedom. “Yes,” she said shortly.

A low chuckle came from the side. He was pacing around her, like a predator about to lunge at its prey. She had seen this sort of behavior before with Jawas. They circled any piece of scrap metal available and sold it to the highest bidder. Like they would have done with BB-8 if she hadn’t stepped in. Rey shuddered; who would step in for her?

“I am so…” A pause. “ _Happy_ that you have finally come to agree with my sentiments.”

Rey gripped her forearms even tighter, tracing the shape of her bones as a distraction. “You were very persuasive.”

Kylo Ren finally rounded into her periphery, his boots the only sound in the room as they clicked on the hard metal floor. And then he was right in front of her. Rey had barely flinched when his hand found her chin, jerking her face upwards to meet his gaze.

“I can be even more persuasive,” he growled.

Rey forced herself to breathe evenly. _Don’t act scared, don’t act scared,_ she repeated inside her head. But, she thought grimly, could she even convince herself? “Will you show me?” she asked sweetly, placing her trembling hand on the side of his face. There was a hint of stubble, Rey acknowledged distantly. It almost never occurred to her that Ren was actually human. Every evidence otherwise was a surprise.

Ren smiled wolfishly. Rey preferred when he had left the mask on. “I will,” he answered. “But first, the map.”

Rey’s hand faltered. How could she keep up the charade of wanting him, but also protect her friends? They were almost certainly mutually exclusive.

“I…” she began, forcing her eyes to look directly into his brown ones. “Although I want to be your disciple, I still care for my friends.” _Not convincing enough._ “I am being torn in two.”

Ren took in a sharp breath. He held her hands—Rey realized with a thump—almost tenderly. He searched her face scrutinizingly, as Rey struggled to appear honest, which was no easy feat; she had always been honest to a fault. “I understand,” he finally said softly, relieving her of his interrogating gaze. “I, too, have felt this way.”

Rey sagged with relief. She had no idea to what he was referring, but if it meant giving her more time to stall about the map, she appreciated it.

“But,” he interjected sharply, “that does not mean I will tolerate your insubordination.”

Ren grabbed her roughly, tearing at her clothes. Rey’s heart pounded, almost painfully, in her chest, and yet the only thing she could think of in the moment was how long it had taken to salvage enough parts to afford those bindings. She realized faintly this was a coping mechanism. How affected would she be at the end of all this—if there was an end to all this?

Her small breasts lay bare. Ren palmed them, squeezing her pink nipples hard enough for Rey to whimper. Leaning over her, Ren placed his lips behind her left ear, tracing his hot sticky breath down her neck, kissing her clavicles, and the hollow of her throat. _He could rip it out of he wanted,_ she realized hazily. She imagined it for a second: her neck bloody and garish, Ren’s mouth covered in the gore, and yet his teeth would be as white as snow against the red as they smiled at her.

She was brought back to the present as Ren made his way to her breasts. Kneeling down, he licked them, making her nipples stand upright and aroused. Baring his teeth he bit down. Rey yelped, and grasped his hair in a desperate motion. The tugging made Ren growl, deep in his throat. When he finally released her breast, it was pink and sore.

 “It hurts,” Rey gasped, hating how feeble she sounded.

“Does it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling—ever smiling—at her. _He’s doing this on purpose. He’s punishing me._

He turned his attention to her other breast, and a sudden panic overwhelmed Rey. She had anticipated pain, but this sort of drawn-out, pre-meditated torture? Why didn’t he just fuck her and get it over with? She cried out, pushing against his broad shoulders futilely. His hands found her torso bindings and ripped them raggedly down the middle. Why had he even bothered asking her to get dressed, Rey thought bitterly in a moment of clarity.

Ren dragged his teeth down her torso, leaving a pink trail on her skin. His hands simultaneously scratched down her back, marking her. Rey howled in pain, frantically struggling against him. She could feel how hard he was by this. It disgusted and frightened her.

Suddenly Ren turned her around and forced her on all fours. Maneuvering the rest of her clothing down to her knees, Ren buried his face in her ass, licking her.

Rey cried out—both in shock and panic—and attempted to crawl away, but Ren had a tight grip on her thighs.

“Don’t—stop!” she panted, her voice unnaturally high. “It’s…it’s dirty!”

Ren found her clit and pinched it, causing Rey to thrash in a simultaneous wave of pain and pleasure.

“The first time you’re going to come is from me licking your tight little asshole,” he snarled.

 Rey could feel hot tears filling her eyes, and let them fall with abandon. Fuck water resources. This was humiliation beyond compare.

“Please,” she begged, her voice breaking. “Please don’t do this.”

Ren ignored her. He rubbed her clitoris with his long fingers while his tongue explored her anus. It was a sensitive area, and she could feel every intake of his breath and every penetration of his tongue. She squirmed anxiously, sweat beading on her forehead.  Her breasts swung below her. Rey could feel that her cheeks were damp with tears; her voice hoarse from sobbing.

“Please,” she tried again, gasping as a tweak of his hand on her bud inundated her body with pleasure.

“What’s my name?” he asked, his voice harsh.

“Please, _Kylo Ren_ ,” Rey shrieked, desperate for the sensations to cease.

And shockingly enough, they did. She turned around to see his face.

“Good,” he quipped. “But now…” Ren gestured to the undeniable bulge in his cloak, “now that I’ve done what you’ve asked, how will you repay me?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Repay you?” Rey breathed, heart hammering.

Ren remained silent; his brown-eyed stare intense yet somehow impossibly vacant.

“Please,” Rey ventured, her voice quavering. She hated how the word had somehow squirmed its way into her daily lexicon. “What does this have to do with my training? Surely must there be something… _anything_ else.”

Ren’s eyes sparkled eerily. “Oh,” he said softly, “what we are engaging in currently is imperative for your training.”

Rey could feel sweat beading on her forehead. _How long has it been since I’ve washed?_ She thought distractedly; she felt sticky. Licking her lips, Rey tried to furtively cover herself with her discarded undergarments.

“How so?” she asked defeatedly after a moment of silence in which Ren watched her, amused, as she failed to successfully locate her pants.

“Obedience,” he uttered with a note of finality, eyes never losing their sadistic gleam. Ren stood up and began pacing around Rey as she lay curled on the floor like a trapped animal.

“I can sense your innate predisposition towards the Light,” he continued. _Click, click, click._ Each of his steps made Rey flinch almost imperceptibly—to all except Kylo Ren. “Do not think I can be so easily fooled. _When,_ ” Ren emphasized, his voice turning steely, “you give me the map to Skywalker, it will be because I have trained you thoroughly in the art of obedience. And we have already made such great leaps and bounds.”

The hairs on the back of Rey’s neck prickled. She rubbed her arms vigorously to rid herself of the gooseflesh that suddenly began pimpling her arms. He was so sure that she would give him the map that Rey vaguely wondered if she actually would. Feeling dazed, Rey shook her head quickly; something whipped her cheek. Patting the back of her head, Rey could feel that her hair was out of its customary three buns and lay disheveled around her shoulders.

Crouching down to her level, Ren grasped an errant strand, twisting it around his long finger. “You have already learned another important lesson,” he commented softly. “Silence.”

Rey peered up at him, feeling too cowed to move. She wanted desperately to fight, to hurt him, to smash her fist into those ever gleaming eyes, but could not. She was half naked, exposed, humiliated, and most of all ashamed. Rey’s lips trembled slightly, and she punished her weak body by biting down on her lower lip, forcing it into submission.

Ren groaned quietly. Leaning in he kissed her ear, gently biting her lobe. Rey released her lip with a sharp intake of breath. His heavy breathing was all she could hear—warm and moist.

“Show me how obedient you are,” he murmured.

Rey clenched her fists. “What would you like me to do?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Ren chuckled darkly. He grabbed her wrist and placed it on his member. Rey gasped, her hand jerked away and hovered just barely above it. She would not. She _could_ not.

“Touch me,” he hissed.

Gulping loudly, Rey obeyed. She screwed her eyes shut, and petted his cock awkwardly through his robes. She had observed animals mating before on Jakku, but had never felt the desire to engage in similar activities—even if there _had_ been another human on Niima Outpost.

Her clumsy attempts seemed to satisfy Ren, however. Rey could feel his penis growing harder, his breathing turning into panting.

“Undress me,” he ordered, his voice hitched.

Rey opened her eyes, and stared at the lustful Sith in front of her. “I don’t know how,” she said lamely.

“Figure it out,” he barked, causing Rey to flinch from the rise in his voice.

Her tanned, calloused hands fluttered over his shoulders. She considered taking unnecessarily long to delay the inevitable, but she was frightened. Rey could barely recognize herself. She who had once been independent and fierce was now delicate and afraid. _How despicable._

Ren’s robe soon lay in a puddle on the floor. Scars littered his chest—some raised and pink and others white and flat.

“Touch me,” he repeated, this time with urgency.

Rey acquiesced. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling the hard, wiry muscle that lay underneath. She felt the almost soft skin of his neck, and trailed her way down his torso, wondering how anyone could be so impossibly pale. Dark hairs dusted his chest down to his navel, and even further. A crop of curly hair crowned the base of his cock which stood straight and tall.

Ren mistook her unwillingness for gentleness. She grasped him softly, moving her hand up and down, coaxing a moan from Ren. A clear sticky substance trickled out of his tip which Rey chose to doggedly ignore. Underneath lay his testicles. Rey cupped them, marveling how soft they were and speculating how much damage she could inflict if she decided to suddenly squeeze them with all her might…

Suddenly Ren grasped the back of her head, yanking her hair roughly. Rey cried out, tears springing to her eyes. He forced her down to his cock; she could smell his musk.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded savagely.

Rey shook her head, the movement tugging the hair that Ren still had in his grip. She pounded her fists against his thighs, struggling to remove herself.

Ren tightened his hold and Rey yelped in pain. In that moment, Ren forced himself into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Choking, Rey could feel tears worming their way down her cheeks as his penis hit the back of her throat. Sputtering and coughing, Rey thrashed wildly to extricate herself from his hold. Ren ignored this; his head tilted back in ecstasy as he forced her up and down, up and down.

Hot, thick saliva coated his member. Ren continued the punishing rhythm until he, holding her head down, spurted his semen into her mouth. He held her there for several seconds as he emptied himself, groaning loudly.

Finally he let go. Rey gagged violently and spat his jism onto the floor alongside the bile that had risen in her throat.

Ren lay back, panting heavily, eyes closed as he relished his release. “Next time,” he said in between breaths as Rey dry heaved on all fours, “you will swallow.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support! Your comments mean the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Holy shit over 400 kudos!! I am so, so flattered. Thank you all so much!

Tilting her head back, Rey unleashed a long sigh that reverberated from her very bones. She felt a thousand years old. Although the bath water around her was warm--almost scalding--she shivered. Rey rubbed her arms quickly, shaking her head. Sinking in deeper into the water, she closed her eyes, daring herself to relax. _It’s not like much worse can happen to me,_ she thought bitterly. The bathroom she was using was part of Kylo Ren’s own private quarters. However judging by the Spartan furnishings, he barely used it. Most likely pampering himself with luxurious baths did not cohere with his austere lifestyle. Rey snorted quietly, imagining her torturer putting expensive oils on his body. The imagery was absolutely, completely ridiculous and it lifted her spirits slightly.

Her brown hair drifted around her, moving in tandem with the small waves that softly rippled through the water. She was entirely clean for the first time in...a while. Rey had stopped counting the days when she realized the concept of time did not exist for prisoners, especially “special” prisoners of Kylo Ren. She longed to feel the sun’s rays. Her usually golden skin looked sickly and jaundiced--no doubt caused both by extreme stress as well as being cooped up in a fortress of a space satellite. When Rey had finally finished vomiting after their last... _session…_ Ren had allowed her the luxury of a bath. And it truly was a luxury. Back on Jakku, this much water would have lasted her at least a month. She felt guilty for the amount of water she was wasting. Rey crinkled her nose, almost wishing she hadn’t been able to clean herself. Perhaps the more filthy and disgusting she was, the less Ren would be interested in her. But deep inside, Rey knew that was not the truth.

Picking up the sponge, Rey proceeded to scrub herself down for the second time. She was stalling, but also vaguely believed that if she scrubbed hard enough she would be able to alleviate how soiled she felt internally. She felt impure--dirty even. Especially down...there. Rey’s fingertips drifted above her pubis, hesitating. She brushed softly against her lips, feeling how unnaturally swollen they were, pressing and prodding, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. To her surprise, there was no pain. Rey had been frightened to check herself initially, somehow convinced that Ren’s touch had changed her. Finally reassured, Rey blew small bubbles in the soapy water, her hand still touching herself. Almost unbidden, she began to rub herself in small circular motions. There was such a difference between her own touch and Kylo Ren’s. He had handled her so roughly that she had physically ached. However, now in this quiet room in these tranquil waters Rey’s own gentle touch brought her comfort and confidence.

Rey arched her back, easing herself into her hand. Her breathing grew heavier, and she grew daring, letting the sound of her sighs echo throughout the small bathroom. Her eyes fluttered shut, imagining nothing--no handsome stranger as she had entertained in her youth--but simply letting herself savor her own consensual touch. She quickened, and rode out her climax quietly, shivering in the now lukewarm water. Rey lay in the water as it grew eventually cold, listening as her panting slowed to silence. Gathering herself, Rey lifted herself from the water, her skin raising in gooseflesh as the cold air hit her. She dried herself thoroughly, and wrapped herself in a clean robe, wondering if she would ever receive her old clothes back.

Exiting out of the bathroom, Rey was met with the sight of Kylo Ren who eyed her with cold intensity. Rey felt naked.

“What were you doing in there?” he demanded, his voice cool and low.

Rey’s stomach dropped. “Taking a bath,” she answered shortly, “which you approved,” she added unnecessarily.

Ren narrowed his eyes. “Don’t mock me,” he warned, hands balling into fists. “Now answer,” he seethed. “What were you _doing?_ ”

A flush rose violently into Rey’s cheeks. She cast her eyes to the ground, feeling like a child. “Nothing,” she muttered to the floor.

Rey strode quickly to her, his boots clicking harshly against the floor. He reached up under Rey’s loose robe, feeling her pussy. Rey gasped, but his hand was gone as soon as she acknowledged its presence.

Ren lifted his hand to his eyes to examine it. Her come glistened on his fingers which he rubbed together, feeling the texture. He looked at Rey again, and suddenly without warning backhanded her, wiping her juices on her stinging red cheek.

Rey stumbled backwards into the wall, her hands jumping to her cheek. Her head was spinning.

Kylo Ren bore down upon her, his hands finding their way to her sensitive nipples which he pinched mercilessly.

“Your orgasms belong to _me_ ,” he snarled, furiously, into her ear.

Rey cried out in pain, struggling to push him away. “You don’t own me!” she lashed out, anger surging. Finding sudden strength, Rey bit down on Ren’s wrist, drawing blood. He released her, nipples pink and smarting, with a yell. She punched him squarely in the nose, a satisfying crunch under her fist. Ren covered his nose, shouting in pain as blood poured down his face, dripping onto the hard floor.

He said nothing as he stared at her, but the look in his eye… Rey found herself suddenly afraid. Feeling angry had been such a gift--she had felt nothing but desperation and fear for so long--but now those old emotions came back, threatening to crush her under their weight.

Rey knew this was her chance. Kylo Ren was hurt, ambushed, and likely to react slowly due to anger. She had to act _now._ Crouching down with a speed she did not know she was capable of, Rey kicked Ren’s legs out from under him. He landed on the ground with a satisfying thump, grunting from surprise. Rey straddled his chest, her naked vagina on display, and grabbed his throat with both of her hands, strangling him.

She poured all her accrued sorrow and fury into her hands as they tightened unrelentlessly against his sallow neck. With relish, Rey observed as Ren’s face started to tinge purple from lack of oxygen. There was no plan; she was acting on pure instinct. Rey knew she would never escape from the hellish mincing machine that was the First Order, but at least she could take down one of its leaders before she herself was executed.

Ren’s hands clawed at her own as he struggled. From this close Rey could confirm that she had definitely broken his nose. She grinned almost maniacally, teeth gnashing from effort.

With a dexterous thrust and through pure power, Ren flipped her over, pinning her hands above her. Blood dribbled from his nose onto her face and into her gasping mouth. Anger clouded his eyes. He was going to kill her, without a doubt, and the sooner the better.

Rey spat in his face, and laughed as Ren recoiled. Without a word, Ren flipped her over so she lay on her stomach. Rey struggled as panic overrode her other emotions; surely he was going to kill her? What was he doing?

Ren spat in his hand, the other still holding Rey’s, He slathered his saliva on his penis, pumping his hand up and down as it hardened; his eyes gleamed wrathfully. He would teach her a lesson. As Rey began to understand what was about to happen, she howled in alarm and horror.

“No! No!” she screamed, her nails splintering as she raked them futilely against the unforgiving floor.

Ren grasped the hair at the back of her head and pulled, lurching her painfully upwards several inches off the ground. She could feel his tip poking at her still-wet entrance.

“Scream,” he growled into her ear. And she obeyed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Please enjoy! Thank you for all the comments--they make my day!

The immediate sensation of Rey’s wet, tight pussy swallowing up his cock almost made Ren come instantly. He had fantasized of this moment for so long—ever since she was strung up in that interrogation chair—that he had to stop mid-thrust to calm himself.

This particular fantasy had been envisioned over and over, especially those nights when he was absolutely burning with desire. However he found himself almost at a loss for the unexpected, violent struggling. Of course, Ren had accounted for _some_ resistance, but he realized too late that he had sorely underestimated Rey’s strength--or perhaps it was desperation.

Ren doubled down on his efforts. Grasping her narrow wrists together in a crushing strength, Ren forced them behind her naked back, holding them still. Rey kicked her legs stubbornly, her screams echoing throughout the chamber. Her actual words, however, were lost in the adrenaline rush pulsing through Ren’s ears. Ren straddled her as she lay on her stomach, one hand holding her down, the other gluttonously roaming her body.

His cock stood at attention, sticky clear pre-cum glistening on its tip, and Rey’s own juices coating his shaft. Ren groaned lowly as the cool air hit his hard member. Grabbing himself, Ren maneuvered his penis so it lay directly on Rey’s anus. Leaning forward, he growled in her ear, “Keep struggling and I’m going to shove this right in your tight, pretty ass.

Rey’s anger quickly dissolved into a desperate panic. “No, no, don’t!” she howled, tears worming down her blotchy red face. She was sobbing, snot dribbling out of her nose and onto the floor. Ren felt his arousal mounting as he took in her vulnerable state. She had resisted him for so long, and now it was time for her to break.

“Oh, I will,” he continued, hot breath caressing her cheek. “Do you doubt me?”

“No!” Rey screamed, her eyes screwed tightly shut. She lay still—finally. Whimpers racked her entire body.

“That’s a good girl,” Ren crooned, reaching up to tuck her damp hair behind her ear.

“P-please,” Rey begged, her eyes searching Ren’s face to find any trace of humanity—any at all. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” Ren taunted, sliding his cock between Rey’s ass cheeks, running the entire length of himself on her anus. “Don’t do this?” He moved lower, probing her moist lips. Rey yelped, her body arching.

“Yes!” she cried hoarsely. “That!”

“What about this?” Ren asked, tilting his head to the side coquettishly. He eased his bulbous tip into her entrance.  He could feel her body stretch and adapt to fit him—even just the barest inch.

Rey declined to respond, choosing instead to weep quietly. Her body lay limp.

Ren flipped her over so she lay on her back. He hoisted her knees to rest on his broad shoulders, spreading her apart. His eyes eagerly drank in her beckoning, pink pussy. Rey’s face wore no expression.

Suddenly angry at her passivity, Ren reached down and brutally pinched her clitoris. Rey screamed, squirming in Ren’s hold, hands balled up and striking his chest. Ren threw his head back and laughed harshly. He never did like when they were quiet—it was too boring.

He adjusted his cock and pushed himself inside her for the second time. Rey’s mouth formed a perfect “O” as she took in his entire shaft. Ren moaned loudly as her warmth completely enveloped him. He pounded into her forcibly, enjoying the way her cries crescendoed as he slammed into her. Gods, she was tight.

Spitting onto his fingers, Ren moved his hand down to her clit and began rubbing her. Rey’s screams were interrupted by an unexpected sharp gasp, followed by an involuntary moan. She raised her arms to cover her traitorous mouth, eyes wide. Then, as if she had been stung, Rey began to violently thrash against him. This had gone far enough.

Growling, angry that his pleasure had once again been halted, Ren grasped her shoulders and threw her onto her stomach, lifting her so she lay propped on her knees.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I would fuck you in the ass if you kept struggling,” he barked, anger clouding his vision. Why was she so disobedient?

Ren sucked on his index finger, coating it in thick saliva. Then, with no other warning, he forced it as roughly as he could into her ass. “I hope it hurts,” he hissed.

Rey pounded the floor with her fists, her body in revolt against the vile invasion. She shrieked, the sound reverberating off the barren walls.

 “This is just one finger,” Ren warned. “Do you really want to try my cock?”

 “N-no,” she wailed, her body stilling instantly, except for her heaving chest.

“Good,” he purred. “Now what will my disciple call me?”

Rey gulped loudly, heart beating thunderously in her ear. “Master,” she whispered.

Ren removed his finger, and then penetrated her again, enjoying the resulting howl. “Louder,” he urged, a sadistic smirk painting his face.

“Master!” Rey howled.

“Now be an obedient little girl and let me fuck you,” he drawled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work full time, so getting this one out has been hard. Thank you for being so patient, and thank you for your comments and support!

It wasn’t just to satisfy his sadistic pleasures, Kylo Ren reminded himself. That is, of course he enjoyed making the little orphan scavenger girl scream, but he was also hoping that their… _vigorous_ sessions might unlock her true potential as not only a Jedi, but a disciple. He had expected Rey to resist him initially, but the way she was carrying on was beginning to annoy him. Clenching his teeth, Kylo Ren exhaled slowly, letting himself simmer. Why wouldn’t she just _break?_ What was the glue that was keeping her together? Indeed, she had talent, but the fact that a simple girl with no education from the armpit of the universe could best him…it filled Ren with a fury that was equal parts vicious curiosity and rage.

Opening his eyes, he looked directly at his prisoner. She lay on the floor, legs wrapped around his torso, chest heaving. Beads of sweat dotted her upper lip and he yearned to lean over and taste them. Travelling downwards, Ren’s eyes landed on her other pair of lips. They stretched open, glistening like a flower drenched in dew. Her clitoris in this position was clearly visible. Reaching out a finger, Ren brushed it lightly, eliciting a mewl from Rey. She immediately clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes burning like hot coals. She _loathed_ him, and the knowledge made Kylo Ren smile darkly. It made things ever so much more interesting—love was such a boring, obsolete emotion. But _hate_ …it drove him. It drove all things Dark. The more Rey grew to despise him, the more the Dark side would begin to seduce her.

Ren wanted so badly to fuck her. Not on this cold floor, but to pick her up, take her to his bed, and fuck her properly. Perhaps once he did, his mind would be free from whatever hold she had on him. As it was, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even during his meditation, she would surreptitiously worm her way into his head. Snoke had noticed—nothing ever escaped his attention. Kylo Ren had never hidden anything from his master before, but if Snoke knew the extent Ren had become bewitched by the prisoner, he would be forbidden from ever seeing her again. Her torture and interrogation would most likely be handled by Snoke personally in that case. Although Ren felt far from protective of Rey, he genuinely felt sick at the idea of Snoke training her the way he had been trained. Her perfect bronzed skin…that slim yet muscular body…they were _his_ to touch and control. Possessiveness and jealousy flooded over him. She was his, she belonged to him, he was her Master.

Ren stood up, letting her legs drape off him and onto the ground. Stepping forward, he kneeled over her face, his semi-flaccid cock dangling over her. Rey bared her teeth, her hands reaching behind him, scratching him viciously. It made him hard. Positioning himself carefully, Ren whispered into her ear, “You bite it, and you won’t have teeth anymore.” Rey opened her mouth to snarl, and Ren took the opportunity to force himself into her wet mouth. She choked instantly, tears building at the corners of her eyes. He could feel the back of her mouth tightening and gagging. Rey began coughing violently, but Ren shoved himself deeper, desperate to feel her throat. She was suffocating on his cock.

“Breathe through your nose,” he snapped, and grabbing her hair, began to ride her face. Rey’s saliva, hot and thick, coated him. She sputtered, body writhing fiercely like a fish out of water. Ren groaned loudly. Reaching his other hand down, he began to play with her clitoris. Rey reacted as though she had been shocked by a jolt of electricity. Her nose was pressed deeply into his pubic mound; his scent overwhelmed her.

“This is another lesson,” he lectured calmly, as though his penis wasn’t down her throat. “You will only come when your mouth is around my cock.” With that said, he continued flicking her clitoris. Ren could feel Rey’s body tensing up, her muscles straining. She was going to come, whether she wanted to or not.

He wanted to engulf all her senses. Ren wanted Rey to see, feel, and taste only him. Her eyes were clenched shut, tears streaming freely down her face—whether they were the product of her gag reflex or anger, he did not know.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered. “I want you to look at me.”

She obeyed, light brown eyes making contact with his dark ones. The image of her lips wrapped around him while she stared him down almost made him come immediately. Rey’s eyes were red from strain, and Ren knew she would not be able to keep up much longer. He resumed rubbing her clitoris, making her shut her eyes again as pleasure washed through her, despite her throat’s violation.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, whites showing all the way around her iris. Ren could feel her building up, and knew her orgasm was imminent.

“Come,” he said.

Her body began to shake and thrash. Rey’s back arched and her pelvis bucked upwards as her orgasm washed over her. It drove Ren to the edge—he came at once, emptying his load directly into the back of her mouth, forcing her to swallow. He removed his cock from her mouth, allowing her to breathe freely. Ren’s sweat dripped off his forehead and onto her face, causing her to flinch.

He grinned triumphantly, teeth flashing. “Lesson learned.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Disneyland and met Kylo Ren in the flesh! I was so nervous I could barely talk--I felt like he could somehow access every dirty thought I've ever had about him, haha. Enjoy this new chapter! :)

Circling her arms around herself, Rey ordered herself to stop shaking. Her muscles quivered so violently she thought she would surely fly apart. How would Kylo Ren like that--if he were to return and all he was met with was the sight of gristle, blood, and bone littering his immaculately dark floor. A tense knot lay sitting at the bottom of Rey’s stomach. She ached horribly—her mouth felt as though it would never shut properly again. Additionally, she had forced herself to vomit once he had left. There was no chance on this side of the universe that Rey would keep his--she shuddered again, involuntarily--revolting ejaculate inside her willingly. Her eyes darted around the room as though at any moment an unseen predator might leap out and grab her. _And that may very well be the case,_ Rey thought grimly.

How much longer would this torture continue? Rey felt a sob catch in her throat as she thought of her friends—Finn, Han, BB-8; would they come for her? That was all Rey had ever wanted—for someone to come back for her. Rey pinched her arm. This was no time for getting sentimental. If she were to survive this, she had to remain an impenetrable fortress. Kylo Ren may be able to manipulate her body, and he had proven that he could use the Force to distort her reality, but her thoughts remained her own. For now.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren strode down the halls of Starkiller Base, sending Stormtroopers fleeing down adjacent halls to escape his wrath. But they were wrong. Under the safety of his mask, Kylo Ren allowed himself a grin. He felt empowered and satisfied. He hadn’t been able to bend Rey mentally, but having full reign of her body gave him a high like no other. Ren felt incredibly light, and although his steps left the same menacing _click, click, click_ on the floors, he was surprised he wasn’t simply floating. His glee lent him a frenetic energy. Like static electricity, it was palpable. The Stormtroopers who scuttled down the halls like well-trained beetles could sense something was different.

Standing outside Supreme Leader Snoke’s hearing chamber, Ren forced himself to take several deep breaths. He mustn’t let on that his scavenger prisoner could affect his emotions so drastically. He exhaled slowly, his mask distorting the sound so that it rattled menacingly. Gripping his black leather-clad fists, Kylo Ren proceeded to enter his master’s rooms.

The quiet, hushed intimacy of Leader Snoke’s chambers embraced Kylo Ren as he steeled himself to greet his master.

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke murmured, his unnaturally deep voice reverberating around the room.

“Master,” Ren replied, head bowed for a second. The perfect picture of obedience.

There ensued a pregnant pause in which Kylo Ren hesitated--how should he broach the topic of the maddeningly mentally-elusive Rey? Snoke began, “This scavenger…why are you so intent on breaking her?”

Ren shifted subtly. “She is remarkably Force-sensitive. I believe if she were properly trained—“

“And you believe you are the one best suited to train her?”

“Yes.” A pause. “She needs a teacher.”

“You are confident about her abilities,” Snoke stated calmly. "And," he continued as if in a trance, "you are confident about your abilities to teach her."

Ren did not reply, gauging his master’s response.

“Bring her to me,” Snoke uttered finally.

Kylo Ren bowed his head in acquiescence, then promptly beat an exit. The entire exchange had taken only a minute, but Ren felt as though decades had passed.

Storming down the halls, he could feel his anger mounting with each step. He did not want Snoke to take control of Rey’s training. He, Kylo Ren, should be entrusted to do it. Why could he not be depended on to carry out this one thing? Turning a corner, Ren abruptly let out a strangled yell of frustration. Whipping out his makeshift Lightsaber with deadly dexterity, he turned to the nearest wall and began to attack it as if to beat the dull grey walls into submission.

He roared once more like an enraged beast, and stashing away his Lightsaber found his way back to his chambers. His heart beating in his ears, he was greeted with the sight of Rey curled up in a ball on the floor next to a puddle of her own vomit. Too incensed to be disgusted, growling, Ren grabbed her upper arm roughly, and half-dragged her to his bed. Rey let out small cries of protest, but he knew she was too exhausted to properly fight him.

 _Fuck the games,_ he thought ferociously. _I want her, and I want her on my bed, and I am going to have her._

Ren grabbed his mask and threw it down. It landed heavily on the floor, and rolled slightly, eyes turned away from whatever crime he was about to commit. He hungrily removed his own robes, and scrutinized Rey’s still-naked body with equal parts relish and a sense of vague concern. Had she gotten thinner since she first arrived? Her mouth was parted slightly, her eyes wide.

“Come here,” he ordered as he pushed her down on her back, errant thoughts dismissed. She hit the bed and bounced slightly upward from the force, letting out a tiny exhale.

He kissed her roughly, his hands entangling in her hair. Her mouth tasted acrid. Rey lay still, almost frozen. It didn’t matter. He nipped and kissed his way down her torso, and buried his face into her mound. Arching her back, moving for the first time since he entered the room, Rey gasped.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly, forcing them to stay apart as he explored her with his mouth. Rey propped herself up, looking down at him, watching him as he exploited her body. It was surprisingly intimate, Rey found herself thinking distantly. She lay back down and closed her eyes. Perhaps if she pretended she was dead, she soon would be. It was only a wish.

Ren snarled from the back of his throat. Wiping her juices from his mouth, savoring the taste, he lay down on the bed and placed her lithe form on top of him.

“Ride me,” he barked.

Lowering her onto his cock, Ren watched as her tight pussy enveloped him. The view was incredible. Placing his hand on her narrow hips, he thrust upwards, pounding into her. He watched, mesmerized as her breasts bounced in sync. She placed her tanned, calloused hands on his chest for balance.

“You..are… _mine_ ,” he uttered with each thrust. Snoke could not take her away from him. Ren would not allow it.

Her brown eyes landed on his. They were narrowed, confrontational, _hateful_. Where had this sudden energy come from? Before he could stop it, she raised a hand and slapped him. It stung. Catching her wrist, Ren flipped her on her back so he was positioned on top. He could feel her moving in rhythm against him. The surprise almost made him halt.

“I detest you,” she spat through gritted teeth.

“Then fuck me like it,” he responded with a flash of teeth.

She ran her nails down his back; he loved every second of the pain.

“You’re a little cunt,” he panted, his hair drenched with sweat.

She began to push against him, and Ren’s first instinct was to double down on exerting his dominance until he realized that she was scrambling to mount him. He let her slim, toned body crawl over his muscular one, loving the way her perky breasts dangled in his face as she bounced up and down.

Reaching a hand down, Rey began to touch herself. She simultaneously looked him square in the eye, daring Ren to say something. And then, almost instantly, she exploded in pleasure, her head tilting back as she screamed her approval. Ren could feel her clenching around him, prompting his own orgasm. He emptied himself inside her, groaning in tandem with his release.

She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. She could hear his heart beating. Another reminder that he was, indeed, startlingly, human.

There was a silent moment.

“What was that?” Ren asked quietly.

Rey picked herself up, eyes burning, and spat in his face. He blinked up at her in shock, absently wiping the spittle away from his cheek.

She didn’t answer, but Ren knew. She was taking back control. And to his surprise, he found that he did not mind it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! Enjoy.

She sat, legs crossed, and greedily attacked the plate of food in front of her. Some sort of bread, a strange blue liquid, and grey, sludge-like meat—when was the last time she had tasted meat? Rey could feel her gut physically expanding as she shoveled the food in her mouth, but couldn’t bring herself to care about the inevitable stomachache that would ensue. She had never been a graceful eater; manners were for those wealthy enough to afford them. Rey finished her meal with quick efficiency, sucking her fingers clean, relishing every last drop. She picked up the platter and licked it, wiping her mouth with her hand roughly after she was done.

Kylo Ren observed her intently.

“Would you,” he began, “like more?”

Her desert scavenger clothing long incinerated, he had given her an all-black ensemble—an outfit Rey would never have dared to wear out under the hot Jakku sun. She was grateful for the clothes; they were soft, form fitting, and offered a degree of protection from Kylo’s cold chambers.

She shook her head, letting out a contented sigh despite the intimidating presence in front of her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten this well.

“Use words,” Ren ordered sharply.

Rey narrowed her eyes. “No,” she snapped. An answer or a retort? After a moment’s thought, Ren decided not to push it.

He rose to his feet, a lean muscular picture. Rey stood instinctually, assuming a defensive crouch.

“Rest,” he said, fitting his helmet back on his head. “Stay in my chambers, and no harm will come to you,” he continued, voice a deep rattle, insinuating that harm would indeed come to her if she decided to leave--she was no fool. The distortion made the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck prickle. She despised that inhuman mask.

With a flick of his cloak, Ren turned abruptly and left, the door opening and closing with a clean _swoosh_. She noticed that he hadn’t bothered to lock it. Rey snorted softly—it wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. Without the threat of his presence, her body sagged in exhaustion.  Rey stumbled to his bed and fell onto the plush mattress. She was always surprised with the simple human comforts that adorned his rooms. Rey could not imagine Kylo Ren reclining on a bed; she had just assumed he was charged like some sort of droid.

She rubbed her cheek against the blankets, inhaling deeply which promptly caused her to scrunch her nose in distaste—obviously these were his chambers, but did his presence have to permeate everything? Even the sheets smelled of him, a vague, spicy sort of masculine scent. Rey groaned, and rolled over on her back, and in a few minutes fell fast asleep as fatigue settled on her limbs.

It was the same dream—it was always the same dream. Rocky islands covered by lush and dense forests dotted a beautiful azure sea. Foam sprayed at the shores as waves crashed down. The dream in the past had brought her peace, but now it pressed down on her with increasing urgency. Then it shifted. Three hazy figures appeared in her vision and then focused into startling accuracy. Finn. Han. A mysterious, older woman surrounded by an aura of deep-seated sorrow.

“We have to go back for her!” Finn insisted, pounding his fists on a table.

“Easy, kid,” Han drawled. He sighed, his handsome face looking as though he had aged ten years since Rey had last seen him. Leaning forward he said gruffly but not unkindly, “I want her to be safe too. But right now a rescue mission is suicide. _Suicide_ , kid.”

The woman placed a motherly arm around Finn. “Han's right,” she said softly. A quick glance at Han. “And I say that very rarely. We need to come up with a plan and wait for the right time.”

“ _Wait?_ We’ve waited long enough! She could be dead by now!” Finn clenched his fists. His face was drawn, scared. Rey wished she could reach out and reassure him. She was oddly touched—someone wanted her. Someone cared for her.

The woman closed her eyes, the years of stress and sleepless nights etched her face permanently. She shook her head. “She’s okay…for now.”

Han furrowed his brow as he stared at her. Rey could not read his expression.

“But how do you know?” Finn cried.

Han clapped his hand on Finn’s soldier, shaking him slightly. “Look, if Leia says Rey is okay, then she’s okay,” he said with a tone of finality.

Finn looked at Han, and then crashed down into a chair behind him, covering his face with his hands in frustration. Han and the woman, Leia, looked at each other worriedly.

Rey wanted to desperately announce her presence, but found herself unable to move, held tight in the force of her vision. Her perspective suddenly changed as though she had been shoved. Leia raised her head and seemed to look right at her. Rey was nudged awake roughly. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a blaster held in front of her face.

“Don’t move, Scavenger,” the man behind it sneered. He was tall, pale, and looked at her as though she were a particularly disgusting beetle under his feet.

Rey could feel herself breathing hard. She grasped the sheets underneath her, staring up at him.

“What do you want?” she asked, forcing her voice to sound strong. “Who are you?”

The man cocked an eyebrow. “How plucky,” he scoffed. “No wonder he’s taken such a liking to you.”

Rey sprung into action. With a quick jut of her arm, she pushed his blaster away, and with the other hand punched him squarely in the face. His head whipped back with a loud _crack._ Shouting, he covered his nose with his spare hand, dark blood dribbling down his chin. Knowing she was much too weak for close quarters combat, Rey dove out of the bed, rolling on the ground, and sprinted towards the door Ren had neglected to lock. Was this ambush his plan?

She had underestimated the man’s speed. An arm snaked around her waist, and with a roar he slammed her against the wall, shoving the blaster under her chin. His finger trembled on the trigger.

“Little cunt,” he snarled, eyes flashing. His voice was muffled from his broken nose. Turning his head slightly, he spat blood on the floor. “You’re going to regret that.”

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, wheezing. Dropping his blaster, the man began to make clawing motions at his neck. Rey covered her mouth with her hands, horrified at the scene in front of her. Turning her head, she saw who was responsible. Kylo Ren stood several yards away, his arm raised, hand quivering in anger. Looking back at the man, Rey could see his already pale face turning slightly purple. He was raised several inches off the floor, legs kicking desperately. He had seconds left, if that.

“Stop!” she cried. “You’re going to kill him!”

“Precisely,” Kylo Ren uttered, his voice a deadly calm.

Squeezing past the man, loathe to touch his dangling body, Rey launched herself at Ren, grabbing onto his elevated arm. “Stop!” she screamed, eyes unable to tear themselves away.

At her touch, Ren, without warning, dropped his arm. The man crumpled onto the floor, still clutching his neck, drawing in breath after ragged breath.

“You,” Ren snarled, boots clicking against the floor as he approached his victim, sweeping past Rey. She could feel his rage emanating from his body; the ferocity of it made her take a step back.

The man made to stand up, swaying from side to side. He placed one hand on the wall for support.

“This infatuation is putting everything at stake!” he shrieked hoarsely, gleaming eyes pinned on Rey. “You are undermining everything we have worked for!”

“That is not for you to decide, Hux,” Ren spat the man’s name like a curse. “I have Snoke’s approval—“

“Snoke!” Hux cried feverishly. “Does Snoke know every _intimate_ detail of your interactions with this scavenger?” Ren flinched.

Hux straightened himself, wiping his sweaty brow. Adjusting his uniform, he trained a cold gaze at Rey.

“There will be order,” he said throatily. “And she,” he jabbed an accusatory finger at her, “is becoming a liability.”

“I will deal with it,” Ren said evenly.

Hux snorted derisively. He pushed past Rey, leaving his blaster on the ground. “Snoke will hear of this,” he threatened.

Ren remained silent. And then, “No, he won’t,” he said firmly.

Hux's eyes bugged; a look of intense concentration came over his face. "Get...out..." he seethed. A vein stood out on his forehead, throbbing. Then--

A blank look settled on Hux’s face. His eyes glazed over.

“You will say nothing of this,” Ren ordered.

“I will say nothing of this,” Hux repeated.

“Go to your chambers and call for a medical droid. You fell down and hurt yourself.”

“I fell and hurt myself,” Hux said faintly. He turned and left as though in a trance. The door closed behind him.

An eerie quiet filled the room. Rey could hear her heart drumming in her ears. Ren ripped his helmet off, and approached her with long, swift strides. He grabbed her face between his leather-clad hands, examining her.

“Are you harmed?” he demanded, eyes probing.

“N-no,” Rey stuttered, surprised. Why did he care?

He released her and ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck,” he said flatly. And then, clutching his fists, “ _Fuck!”_ he roared, punching the wall behind himself.

She turned to face him, observing the sizable dent he left. She caught his eyes, and a desire overcame her. Rey ran towards him, and he caught her in his arms, hungrily kissing her. She entwined her hands in his long locks, grabbing and pulling. He groaned into her mouth, grasping her tightly.

“I want you,” she said simply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! :) Enjoy.

Kylo Ren lost himself momentarily in the feeling of Rey wrapped around him. Not only that, but _willingly_ wrapped around him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her intoxicating scent and then, shaking his head, disentangled himself from her lithe limbs.

“What did Hux want?” he asked firmly, holding her away from him. First and foremost, this needed to be addressed.

Rey’s dark eyes took on a steely flint. Remembering how haggard Hux had looked after Rey was done with him, Ren couldn’t help but admire her tenacity. “Not so much information as perhaps vengeance,” she glared as though she blamed him for the entire occurrence, her eyes glittering like a deep pond.

Rengripped her shoulders tightly and then let go with a long, drawn-out sigh, his hands dropping to his thighs heavily. Rey noticed that his eyes were dappled with purple underneath; when had he last slept? Ren violently pushed his hands through his hair. “I thought as much.”

Rey crossed her tanned arms severely, all prior lust thrown aside as the full weight of the situation bore down on them. Thinking back on those three words… _I want you…_ Rey felt a blush tinge her cheeks, embarrassed. She had never been genteel, but to be so brazen…

“You need to go,” Ren said quietly, vaguely hoping she didn’t hear it.

Rey perked her head up, hardly believing her ears. “Go?” she repeated slowly. Go home? She wasn’t entirely sure what home was nowadays—Jakku or her friends? A tendril of guilt curled in her stomach. When was the last time she had even thought of Finn, BB-8, and Han? She cocked her head to the side, biting her lip, silently daring him to continue.

“You’re not safe here,” Kylo Ren muttered partly to himself, mouth curling around the words as though he wished he could pull them back down to his throat.

Something broke inside her, like delicate musical strings plucked too roughly by a meaty hand. Rey flung her head back and cackled feverishly. She didn’t recognize the noise coming out of her mouth. “Have I ever been safe?” she demanded, heart beating furiously. “Would you,” Rey continued, voice rising steadily and arms gesturing wildly, “consider your treatment of me ‘safe’?”

Ren narrowed his eyes. “I am willing to sacrifice everything to return you to your friends and—“

“Oh?” Rey shrieked, pupils dilated so large her eyes appeared black. Ren felt a small touch of anxiety for the first time--she seemed to be coming apart. “You will return me now that you have systematically humiliated and violated me? Forgive me for not appearing too grateful!”

“This is an act of _pity_ ,” Ren growled, fists clenching and unclenching. “I could kill you right now and not regret it, _Scavenger_.” The last word he spat out like a curse. It was a lie and he knew it, but how else could he impress upon her that she should, no, _needed_ to leave? Leave and never look back.

Rey could feel the last logical part of her warning her to tread lightly, to smile and say thank you, to leave before he took back his offer—to act like she always had in front of Unkar Plutt. _Be pliant, docile, demure_ , her mind cautioned. It was promptly extinguished.

“Scavenger?” she repeated with deadly calm. He instantly regretted his use of the word. Rey took a solitary step towards Ren, the tension between them stretching like pulled candy. “Is that so bad compared to being a murderer, sadist, and rapist?”

A hiss escaped Ren’s mouth. “This is your last warning, Rey,” he said quietly. “Don’t let your pride obstruct your survival.”

The utter hypocrisy of it all was too much. Without even realizing it, Rey unleashed a shriek that could only be described as unearthly. She launched herself at the dark figure in front of her, anger turning her sight red and her brain stupid. Before Ren could react, Rey clawed his face from his cheeks down to his chin. Twin scratches. She hoped they would scar.

Raising an arm, Rey instinctively recoiled thinking he was about to strike her. No. Ren, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, manipulated the Force to still her, his hand crooked into a talon. Her voice caught in her throat, eyes widening in equal parts frustration and fear as she realized what was happening. She struggled desperately to overcome him, throwing her mind against the steel wall that was his will, but found herself devastatingly too weak to escape. Ren’s chest heaved up and down from the task of restraining her. His mind felt as though it were sunk in tar. She was stronger than when he had accosted her at Takodana—much stronger. The difference was shocking; when had she amassed such strength?

“Listen to me,” he growled, keeping his voice low, tight from effort, “If you stay here you will be killed. I don’t know whether it will be because of Hux or because you’ve irritated me to the point of homicide, but your death is guaranteed.” A deep breath. She watched him like a wild animal, eyes catching every minute movement. “I will help you leave. This is a parting gift. You will not receive such mercy in the future if you have the misfortune of crossing paths with me again.” He lowered his arm, allowing her autonomy over her own limbs again.

The sudden freedom caught Rey unawares. She collapsed onto all fours, breathing heavily. “This one act does not suddenly save you from your past,” she gasped as she struggled to her feet, legs feeling as thick as honey.

Fury bubbled to the surface of his calm façade. His mask cracked. “I know that!” Ren shouted, causing Rey to flinch. “Don’t you think I know that?” He strode towards her, boots clicking. “And _you,”_ Ren hissed, his finger prodding her chest painfully, “had best be grateful because I am very close to killing you myself to rid me of future trouble.”

A pause. “Then why don’t you?” Not a taunt. Genuine curiosity.

Ren pushed his hair back from his forehead, gripping it painfully. “I don’t _know_! I…” he turned away. “I’m torn,” he confessed, gaze cast towards the floor. “I should just kill you, but I can’t seem to…” Ren trailed off, shoulders hunched. In shame or confusion?

“If you let me go,” Rey ventured, her voice tenuous, “won’t you be punished?”

“What do you care?” Ren snarled, whipping back around. He found himself looking straight into her brown eyes that flickered to the puckered and bleeding scratches on his face. He had almost forgotten about them; the pain was so insignificant.

“I,” she began unsteadily. “I don’t.” It sounded unconvincing even to her.

Rey could not define the emotion filling her. She was desperate to escape the hellish prison that was Starkiller Base, but she was also inexplicably concerned for the— _murderer, sadist, rapist_ —man in front of her. It defied all logic.

“I would apologize for the scratches, but frankly you deserve them,” Rey said, brain scrambling for anything to fill the growing uncomfortable silence.

“I deserve them.” She wasn’t sure if he was repeating after her or agreeing.

Rey felt as though she was looking at Kylo Ren for the first time for who he truly was. He was barely older than she, just as confused if not more, but also _a murderer, sadist, and rapist_. How could they have gone down such different paths? She shuddered, clasping her arms around herself. Yet, for all that she knew he was capable of, Rey pitied him.

“You could leave with me,” she whispered urgently.

Ren roused himself as though he had been in a deep sleep. “What?”

“Come with me,” Rey pressed. “You don’t have to stay here.” The offer was insane, she knew, but also strangely feasible. A faint glimmer of hope alighted within her. Stumbling slightly, she caught herself, woozy from all the emotions raging through her.

“And join the Resistance?” He gave an ugly bark of laughter. “Even if I wanted to, they would never have me.”

“You don’t know that,” she countered quickly. “They could use your knowledge and power.”

“You don’t know my past. What I’ve done. Who I am.”

The words carried a heavy weight. Rey deliberated on them. “Finn…FN-2187,” she amended, “was a Stormtrooper and Han—“

“Enough!” Ren thundered, his voice ricocheting off the metallic walls. “I am not leaving. I cannot leave.” He sounded almost bitter. “But I can save you.”

She studied him, heart sinking. Rey knew he was right, but leaving without him felt wrong somehow. She squashed down her apprehension—what had happened to her sense of self-preservation? Why was she so hesitant?

“You’ve bewitched me,” she lamented. There was no other reason she could be feeling this way.

Ren rushed to her, cradling her head in his hands. “No,” he said softly shaking his head. “You’ve changed me, and I will pay dearly for it. But for now…” He kissed her neck possessively, breathing in her ear. “For now…”

And she understood.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! You're all awesome and amazing. <3

Rey was very well acquainted with basic human needs: Hunger, sleep, and safety. Those three had never been afforded her on Jakku. Hunger was at the arbitrary mercy of Unkar Plutt, and sleep had depended upon safety of which she was never sure in salvaged shack of a dwelling. It was ironic to her now that in the hands of the First Order all three needs were satisfied. Kylo Ren had provided her with food—more food than she had ever seen in one sitting—and a sound place to rest her head. And his actions regarding Hux, his own comrade, were enough to soothe her sense of safety. But there was another need clawing its way desperately through her body, setting every limb on fire until she tingled with it. It started at the pit of her stomach and settled in her brain which felt fuzzy, as though it were covered with fabric.

Kissing her neck slowly up to her ear, Kylo Ren whispered, “What are you thinking about?”

Rey shuddered as his breath caressed the side of her face. Turning her head, she caught his eyes—those dark, ever-burning coals. She exhaled slowly, mind scrambling for words adequate to describe the burning desire consuming her body. “I feel…,” Rey began, and then shook her head, amending her words. “I need…”

When she hesitated to continue, Ren prodded her on with a tilt of his head.

“I need to have you,” she confessed, steeling herself for the almost-guaranteed laugh of derision that would follow. She never heard it. The silence was somehow worse.

“I feel it too,” Ren said eventually. Rey’s pulse quickened at the words, blood rushing to her cheeks. Raising her head, she reached out towards him but stopped abruptly as she caught sight of his face. His mouth was set in a grim line, eyes looking through her.

“What is it?” she blurted, heart settling to the bottom of her stomach. Rey fought the urge to look behind herself.

Ren worked his mouth as if to force words out of it. “This is torture,” he muttered finally, hand gripping his locks savagely.

“You…don’t want me?” Rey said faintly, pupils dilating. Gasping rapidly in succession, she felt as though there wasn’t enough oxygen in the world for her to breathe.

“Don’t be stupid,” he growled, grabbing and kissing her roughly. Rey softened and relaxed in his arms. Reciprocating, she entwined her calloused fingers in his hair. She moaned into his mouth and was rewarded when Ren wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her. He carried her over to his bed, setting her down gently.

“Of course I want you,” Ren continued, so quietly Rey wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear it.

He nipped lightly at her lips, making his way down her neck and—undoing her robes—down the center of her breasts. Ren laid his head down between them, inhaling her scent. Rey played with his hair, savoring the serene moment. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so at peace.

“But I can’t keep you,” he finished.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows. “Then let's enjoy the time we have left.”

Ren kissed her stomach, quirking a small smile when she giggled softly as he passed by her navel. Smoothly removing her pants, he buried his face in her mound and breathed in deeply.

“Gods, you smell amazing,” he groaned, voice taut. Rey hummed her approval.

Ren’s first taste of her had Rey covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle the brazen moans escaping her mouth. Reaching a hand up, Ren ripped her hands off.

“I want to hear you,” he growled before taking her clitoris wholly into his mouth and sucking gently.

Arching her back, Rey screamed her approval, her hands twisting the sheets.

Ren grabbed her legs and pulled her even closer so that her cunt lay flush against his mouth. Bringing his hand up, he licked two fingers, coating them in his saliva, and eased them slowly into Rey. Ren loved using his hands on her—his fingers were able to feel every ridge and groove inside her pussy. Ren grinned slightly when he heard Rey breathe sharply and her lower torso stiffen rigidly with pent up energy. She was close; he could feel it, literally taste it. Ren slid his fingers in and out of her, flicking them upwards as he buried them inside her. The walls of her vagina squeezed tightly against his fingers. He groaned slightly, imagining his painfully hard erection inside. Rey bucked her hips, and then squirmed out of his grasp.

Ren wiped his moist mouth with the back of his hand. “What is it?” he queried.

“Come here,” she beckoned, heart pounding.

Ren lay down on the bed. She scrambled on top of him, her bare pussy sitting on his chest while her trembling hands pushed down his pants, revealing his penis. Just as the cool air hit his erection, Rey lowered herself and pushed his cock into her wet mouth, simultaneously straddling him so she was now sitting on his face. Ren’s mouth embraced her, licking and sucking with frenzied intensity. Concentrating on his penis, Rey sucked on the tip, tasting the small amounts of pre-cum that oozed out slowly. Dragging her lips down to his base, Rey kissed her way back up to his tip and in a single, fluid motion took all of him inside her mouth. She could feel herself gag as Ren hit the back of her throat, but the sound of him moaning her name made her steel herself. Rey, in a slow, steady rhythm, moved up and down Ren’s shaft, the thick saliva at the back of her throat making the journey easier. She felt him thrust upwards impatiently.

“Rey,” he groaned insistently. “Rey, please.”

She ignored his cries. Rey wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping up and down.

“Gods, Rey, you’re going to make me…” Ren trailed off as he gave her clit another lick.

While continuously running her hand up and down his shaft, Rey began sucking his tip again. It proved too much—Ren, bucking his hips, was on the verge of orgasm. Abruptly, Rey stopped all sensation, removing her mouth and hand from him. She watched with morbid satisfaction as he came, white jism leaking out and covering himself. He growled angrily.

Throwing her off him, Ren pinned her down, his cock, still hard, swinging between them. “You ruined my orgasm you little slut.” A small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

Rey smirked broadly, feeling quite impressed with herself. “What’s that?” she asked innocently, widening her eyes.

Ren hoisted her legs up so her thighs were nestled on top of his shoulders. Grinning savagely, he positioned his penis so the head was posed achingly _just_ inside of her. Squirming, Rey attempted to push more of him inside her.

“Oh? Is that frustrating?” Ren asked, cocking his head mischievously.

“Don’t tease me,” she pleaded.

Using the juices leaking from her pussy, Ren slid his cock up and down between her lips.

Rey struggled briefly, desperately trying to push him inside. Laughing, Ren grasped her wrists and held her down as his penis gently kissed her clitoris.

“Tell me what you want,” he insisted, eyes sparking like struck flint.

Rey flushed and looked away, unable to say the words from embarrassment.

“Say it,” he insisted, sucking on her neck.

Rey groaned and acquiescently muttered, “Fuck me.”

“I didn’t quite hear that,” Ren said, baring his teeth.

Lifting her head, Rey glared at him. “Fuck. Me.”

“Good girl,” he purred, and thrust himself wholly inside her.

Rey, screwing her eyes shut, lost herself to the sensation of their bodies meshing together. Ren breathed heavily into her ear, almost coming again but holding himself back with monumental effort.

Bearing down, Rey felt herself growing tighter as pressure built in her pelvis. Her eyes flew open, and screaming his name, she came harder than she ever had before. As Rey rode out her orgasm, Ren allowed himself his own release. His sweat dripping onto the sheets below, he collapsed on top of her, still buried inside.


End file.
